Encore Une Fois
by parttimeficwriter
Summary: Once more with feeling . Harry/Ruth. Set during Havensworth.


**Set in 5.4 at Havensworth. **

**Big pea love to Em for all her help.**

**I'm a little nervous about a return to the land of fic after not posting for a while so please be gentle!**

* * *

The bar was blessedly quiet as Harry settled himself at a stool and ordered himself a large drink. He let his mind wander a little as he sipped his drink and realised he was beginning to wonder if he was getting too old for it all. His mistrust of politicians and those surrounding them had increased dramatically since they have been there and the worrying thing was that it was only the second night of the summit. Nothing was ever simple; he, of all people, understood that but he had hoped, rather foolishly, for this operation to go to plan. He couldn't put his finger on it but something was making him ill at ease and had been keeping him on edge all evening, making it impossible for him to sit still and unwind like he so desperately wanted to. The shrill ring of his mobile phone cut through his thoughts and he sighed loudly as he fished around in his pocket for it."Yes?" he answered, gruffly. He was tired and more than a little annoyed at having his five minutes of peace and quiet shattered.

"Hi," she whispered, heart hammering against her rib cage, as she gripped the phone so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

There was the slightest of sighs as he relaxed a fraction at the sound of her voice. "Hello," he replied, his voice soft and encouraging. "Are you-" he caught himself too late but tried to sound less personal as he carried on, "is everything alright?"

She wasn't fooled for a second but chose not to call him on it. "Everything is fine, Harry. I, uh..." There was an expectant pause as she gathered her thoughts and she watched as he pulled a face. "You looked lonely," she admitted, finally, in no more than a whisper. She could feel a nervous giggle bubble to the surface as she saw his head move and his eyes fix on the hidden camera.

"I didn't know I had an audience," he murmured.

"Just me," she clarified, unnecessarily.

He desperately wanted to invite her to join him but didn't want to do anything that might make her end the call. "It's a bit late to be working, Ruth," he murmured instead, genuine concern and affection lacing his words.

She allowed herself a small smile at his concern. "I'm ok," she whispered and then fell quiet again. "I, uh, I shouldn't have called," she garbled, suddenly, as she wondered just what the hell she thought she was playing at by ringing him out of the blue. "I-I'm interrupting-"

"I'm glad you called." There. He'd said it. He only hoped that she wouldn't make an excuse and hang up.

"Me too," she whispered, ever so quietly, and he felt euphoric, the stress of the day draining away as a warmth suffused him. "You should smile more often," she said, quietly, and stifled a giggle as his eyes flicked to the camera again.

"I keep forgetting that you can see me," he said, ruefully, "and I'll have you know that it's entirely your fault."

She smiled at the thought of being able to make him happy. "I don't seem to feel bad about that," she admitted, "in fact I think I like it."

His smile flickered, sadly, as he sighed. "Just not enough."

The heavy silence that followed did little to appease his nerves and he silently cursed himself for being so stupid. He was so caught up in his own inner turmoil that he almost missed what she said next.

"Ask me again, Harry."

"Ruth?"

"Ask me again," she said, cryptically, and then hung up.

---

She chewed nervously on the end of her pen as she watched him on the CCTV monitor, willing him to fit the pieces together and work out what she was trying to tell him. She could hear the clock ticking endlessly behind her and began to fidget when he didn't appear to be moving in a hurry. She wondered if somehow she had misinterpreted their conversation and grew more despondent with every passing minute. Her breath caught and her heart thumped loudly against her ribcage as she saw him signal the barman but was filled with a crushing disappointment as she saw the young man pick up a bottle and refill Harry's glass. She reached out and flicked the monitor off not wishing to see any more. Unshed tears stung her eyes as she picked up her bag and fled to the sanctuary of her own room.

---

Harry picked up his newly filled glass and smiled to himself as he lifted it to his mouth. He took a small sip and savoured the flavour as he decided on the best course of action. His initial response at piecing it all together had been to sprint upstairs and speak to her face to face but he was fully aware that there were many sets of prying eyes around and didn't want to do anything that might create more obstacles for them both. He drank the few remaining sips of his whiskey and hoped that she would understand his dalliance.

---

Ruth was still fighting back her tears as the door to her room closed behind her. She flung her bag on the bed and then swore as her phone started to ring. She hesitated slightly when she saw who was phoning her but in the end, couldn't bear not to answer him.

"You can't just hang up on people, Ruth," he teased, as soon as she answered.

"I-I didn't think you were bothered," she countered, quickly, and he realised that she was hurt.

"Then you thought wrong."

There was a knock at her door and he heard her swear. "Harry-"she starts and then falls silent again, unsure what to say after all that. The knock at the door sounded again and she ignored it and clutched the phone to her ear instead, listening to him breathe.

"Ruth, open the bloody door," he growled and she almost dropped the phone in her haste to get to the door. She wrenched it open and found herself face to face with Harry. "Have dinner with me again?" he asked as he took a step into the room forcing her to retreat slightly. "That's what I'm supposed to ask, isn't it?" he asked, softly, as he took a step closer to her. She nodded slightly and it encouraged him to close the gap between them and stroke her cheek with his fingers.

"Please?" he whispered, imploringly, seconds before he dipped his head and brushed his mouth against hers fleetingly.

"Kiss me again and I'll think about it," she whispered, smiling softly as she looked up at him through fluttering eyelashes.

"If you insist," he breathed and proceeded to do just that.


End file.
